Hello
by omg kairi
Summary: The night's darkness was once again burning Sonic's eyes like a cold, soundless flame. It was like every other night for the past three years... -Sonadow-


Hiya everyone, this is my first attempy at a Sonadow fic. Hopefully this will be flame-less, and if anything is mis-spelled sorry, my Spell Check doesn't work so I don't use it. ^-^  
  
Hope you enjoy this!  
  
I don't own any Sonic Characters!  
  
________________________________________  
  
The night's darkness was once again burning Sonic's eyes, like a dark and cold, soundless flame. It was like every other night for the past three years...  
  
After ARK, snow came, then spring, and then snow. Like that, the Spring never returned, it only came because of a false hope that had somehow been restored to the hedgehog by a close Friend, Knuckles the Echidna. But it didn't take long before all light faded and Sonic found his world to once again be darkened by grief.  
  
"Aishiteru Shadow."  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
"Ai...Sh..."  
  
Sonic wanted to cry, he could hear himself gasping, and choking, yet he couldn't feel his eyes swelling with tears. One might say he had 'dried out'.  
  
He had been at home, Amy had stopped by earlier to bring him choco-kisses, or small cherry flavored hearts covered in chocolate, Sonic's favorite. He kindly thanked her and once again she was on her way; soon after he had shoved them aside, they hadn't any taste. Nothing did anymore.  
  
But that was almost five hours ago! How time passes when you do nothing but wallow in one's sorrow! Sonic chuckled sadly, he did feel bad for being so rude to his friends, who hadn't done anything but be helpful. They knew how hard it was for him to let go...  
  
That night was so long, Shadow had fallen, and Sonic saw it multiple times...That night. Not only was he cursed to forever re-play the seen while he slept, but also while he was awake. He had somehow gotten into a habit of shouting while this happened also; it was a bit frustrating for himself and his friends.  
  
"Can't take you anywhere!" Knuckles had laughed nervously, as Sonic watched the ground. There was never much to say for him; his mind was always so focused on the Ultimate Life Form that nothing else could pass him.  
  
"Why Shadow?! Why do you haunt me so?"  
  
Sonic reverted to wrapping his arms around his cold and shaking body.  
  
"Why'd you have to die? It's not fair to me!" He cried out loudly, not caring who heard. "You only thought about yourself!"  
  
It was true that Sonic had only known Shadow for a few days, but from the moment he met him he knew there was something more to him than just looking like himself. They shared something indescribable, and it was their bond. The bond that wouldn't break, and won't let Sonic forget that night.  
  
"Argh..." He was so fed up himself; it was another night of hating the fact that he couldn't save Shadow.  
  
He weakly pulled himself up from the bed he laid upon only to find that he was losing his balance. He pulled himself up from the floor he had so rudly crashed into, muttering to himself about 'misplaced floors.'  
  
Sonic stood up slowly, bowing his head down, it was almost as if he could hear Shadow, mocking him, almost as if he were here, by his side.  
  
"Nice one faker." He'd tease with a smirk, Sonic would only match it, in an attempt to beat him.  
  
"Oh yea?" he'd say cooly, "You're just jealous cause' you can't fall as cool as me.'  
  
Sonic felt himself smiling as he imagined; the scene laid out before him as the lights in his room turned on, loud music began to play, he recognized the song as 'Hello' by Evanescence. It was then that he saw Shadow infront of him, smirking away and waving a hand in his face and sipping from a glass of water, which he then placed on the table next to Sonic's bed.  
  
"Hello? Sonic? You alright?" He folded his arms impaitently, "Stop giving me that look! I was kidding ok?"  
  
Sonic just stared in disbelief; a moment ago the room had been dark and empty, now it was alive and the figure of the hedgehog who haunted his mind stood before him. "No..." Sonic managed feeling his knees give way, "How can you..." He suddenly felt himself in Shadow's arms; he must have caught him before he fell.  
  
"Sonic? Are you ok?" Shadow's worried face seemed to shine in the lighting, from Sonic's eyes it was almost as if a angel was holding him. All of the sad emotions that Sonic had been plagued by before seemed to melt away under his gaze; he lifted his arms slowly around Shadow's neck.  
  
"How can you feel this way? Solid. How can you be here right now?" Sonic managed to say as he felt his body under going all sorts of changes, he wasn't sure what to feel.  
  
"I...I've been here, Sonic?"  
  
"No, you're dead."  
  
"What?" Shadow blinked in confusion as he looked down at Sonic, "No."  
  
"I saw you fall, three years ago." Sonic's eyes never left Shadow's red ones, the dark, soft orbs were glowing and..shaking? A sort of fear gleamed in his twins eyes, it shocked him so much that he let go, he figured out that at some point Shadow must have too because Sonic suddenly hit the floor.  
  
"Ahn..." He breathed with his eyes closed, his head was suddenly hurting and he felt himself being weighed down by something heavy. Although it was a good feeling, a feeling of pressure around his body, and a warm feeling brushing against his...lips? His eyes flickered open suddenly only to see Shadow's infront of his. "Shadow?"  
  
"Shh, Sonikku..." Shadow removed himself from Sonic's quivering body and climbed onto his bed, Sonic some how pulled himself up from the floor again, and sat on his bed next to Shadow.  
  
"Sonic, I'm alive." Sonic was suddenly pulled into a hug, "Don't you feel me Sonic? Can't you feel my heart beating, or my breath against your neck?"  
  
"Y-yes." Sonic choked, "Yes, I can hear you!"  
  
"It's because I'm alive, I live always, as long as you do." He whispered into Sonic's ear. "Aishiteru Sonikku."  
  
Sonic suddenly felt his dry eyes becoming wet with tears of joy, after so much suffering he had finally found his light, his missing Shadow.  
  
Before Sonic could reply Shadow had pulled him into a kiss, soft at first but deepened it as Sonic kissed back, his tears flowing into the kiss. Shadow removed his mouth from Sonic's and let it travel down to his neck, breathing against him softly. Sonic let out a sigh, Shadow was here, alive, with him. the music suddenly stopped playing, 'End of the CD.' Sonic shrugged of the thought.  
  
"As long as you don't forget me, I'm alive, I'll always be with you."  
  
He felt himself being pushed back onto the bed, and let himself do so, his head suddenly resting on the soft pillow, he waited for Shadow's own body to crawl onto his, smiling gently. "Aishiteru Shadow." Sonic said, happy to finally have the chance. No reply.  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic opened his eyes, only to find himself blind, the lights were off. He got up quickly, his eyes wide open, seeing nothing, his arms searching the bed for his twin's body. "SHADOW?!"  
  
The room sudenly felt cold again, as Sonic began to cry, falling over onto his bed, "Shadow, Aishiteru, can't you hear me?" He began to kick and wave his arms about in his sudden rage of overwhelming sadness, almost childish, and the thought had crossed his mind but only for a second, until he hit his bedside table, which fell over. He was suddenly frightened by the sound and quickly got up to turn on the light.  
  
There next to the fallen table water leaked about the floor, and broken glass gleamed.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Don't you luff the ending? For those who didn't get it, Shadow was drinking a glass of water remember? So anyway, how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Yes Sonic was very OOC, Shadow too I guess, but anywho. Please review!  
  
- - - Kairi 


End file.
